


this must be the place

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, a soulmate au but without the au part, because writing outside of reader POV is so weird now, din 'i love her so i ghosted her' djarin, excluding episode 6 because who cares for that one, it's set between episodes 4-8, maybe i rewatched the mandalorian for the 6th time, technically a rewrite of my first mando/oc fic but make it mando/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “I didn't think I would see you again.” You perked up at the sound of the modulated voice but kept your attention on the child, who had suddenly made a toy of your ponytail.“I wasn't going to leave the little one unattended.” You spoke.“That's not what I meant.” Mando responded quietly.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know me i post fics then dip for months but in reality i got so busy irl that fic writing got put on the backburner and so i'm gonna challenge myself to write & post while i have this free time 
> 
> anyway we're gonna ignore the mando/oc fic i tried to write almost a year or so ago and replace it with this because this is the real vision i was going for so i hope y'all enjoy!

The presence that entered the cantina sent a chill up your spine, that familiar feeling of knowing shooting throughout your body. You didn't have to look up from your work station to recognize the Mandalorian's presence. _Your_ Mandalorian's presence.

You could feel the hair on the back of your neck shoot up at the sound of his modulated voice. He was far enough out of earshot that you couldn't hear him word for word, but your intuition was firm and loud. This day was inevitable and while you'd spent the past five cycles wondering how you'd approach this day, none of the conversations you had with yourself in your head had prepared you for this moment. Maker, you had washed the cup in your hands for what seemed like the tenth time in one sitting. Maybe it would distract you from the fact you knew your- _the bounty hunter_ , had acknowledged your presence and recognized you from afar. Force sensitivity could be a genetic curse at times.

The relationship you had with Mando was complicated. At least, that's what you told yourself to lessen the pain of him leaving. You both knew a relationship was out of the question with his line of work but the feelings the two of you had for each other were stronger, so of course you both repressed said feelings in favor of protecting the other and preventing heartache.

Neither of you knew how things progressed the way they did. The Mandalorian had saved you from an accidental near-death experience and while he normally wouldn't turn a blind eye to the other party in situations like that, there was something about you that invoked a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a foundling. It excited him and scared him at the same time and of course, his first instinct was to leave. You thought he was on a job but the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into cycles and you left your home planet for Sorgan in hopes that it'd distract you from your past with him, but of course things have to come full circle.

Your eyes – well, eyes and visor – met as he suddenly stood. You knew he was going after the woman who had snuck out not only a moment ago but he also knew he needed to approach you at some point. He settled for tossing you a credit and asking you to 'keep an eye on the kid', which you learned was the tiny green creature who had been staring at you with huge brown eyes. There was something about it that you couldn't pinpoint but it's as if the two of you shared a moment of knowing. Slipping the credits into your pocket you removed your apron before making your way over to the seat previously occupied by the Mandalorian.

The tiny creature made grabby hands at you, reaching out for you as if you were it's mother and not questioning as they climbed into your lap almost immediately. Most people would run and squirm at the sight, possibly tossing the poor thing to the side out of fear but there was an immediate connection you could sense, and you know the little one sensed it too. You were familiar with it's species from what you remember in childhood stories your father would tell you, but sadly it was another aspect of your life you chose to repress. The green one picked up on your feelings and reached for your hand in an attempt to comfort you which earned them a small smile and a few strokes of the ear. The child made a noise of contentment as he snuggled into you for a few moments, ears perking up as you both sensed the Mandalorian had returned to the table, this time with the woman who had snuck out earlier.

“I didn't think I would see you again.” You perked up at the sound of the modulated voice but kept your attention on the child, who had suddenly made a toy of your ponytail.

“I wasn't going to leave the little one unattended.” You spoke.

“That's not what I meant.” Mando responded quietly. A sigh escaped your lips.

“Not here Mando.”

The woman took the empty seat next to you before the conversation could be dragged out any further, holding her hand out in introduction. “Cara Dune.”

You took her hand and introduced yourself as the bounty hunter took the seat directly opposite of you, causing you to tense up slightly. You could feel his guilt radiate from across the table and it only made your heart ache more than it did by just being in his presence. Any longer and you would've burst into tears had it just been the two of you.

“Nice to meet you.” You spoke, attempting to maneuver your way out of the conversation by returning the child to their original seat. An annoyed chitter left it's lips as it looked up at you with a tiny pout.

“How long you been on Sorgan?” Cara asked. There go your escape plans.

You glanced over at Mando before responding. He couldn't make eye contact with you and you didn't need to see his face to know that.

“Five cycles. Almost six.” You spoke. “Needed to get away from home.”

“Where's home?”

 _Maker, this one was nosy_.

“Nevarro.”

“Quite the change of scenery.” Cara said.

“You could say that.” You nodded in agreement and stood, starting to feel suffocated by the bounty hunter's presence. Wiping your hands on your apron with a sigh you looked at the child, leaning in to stroke their ear goodbye. “I hate to be rude but I'm technically still on the clock.”

“Wait- I...” You tensed at that all too familiar modulated voice. “Thank you. For watching the kid.”

You walked off with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilt was the one thing that both separated you and the Mandalorian, and it also managed to bring the two of you back together.

In the short time you had reconnected with the bounty hunter you could feel that the guilt was eating him alive. He did what he did best when he didn't know how to handle complex emotions – repressed them. His guilt only added on to yours when you initially denied the request to watch over the Child during their stay on Sorgan. Had you not been so force sensitive and not as caught up in your lingering feelings, the word ' _No_ ' would have easily slipped off the tongue.

You only agreed to watch over the Child because of your natural curiosity. There was something that the two of you shared yet you couldn't pick up on it. Granted, your force sensitivity was self taught as the only teacher you would've considered, your father, had been long gone before you managed to get the hang of things. There would be moments were you were convinced you could still hear him and that you could feel his presence, but you just brushed it off as coincidence. Still, you were hoping you could get some clarity through watching over the tiny green creature.

You had let it slip that you lived in a village not too far away but far away enough to be considered the middle of nowhere. However, you failed to mention the Klatoonian raid that had ravaged the small community.

“That _tiny_ piece of information would've been valuable hours ago, you know.” Cara pressed. You rolled your eyes. It had just been the two of you cramped in your tiny hut, watching the kids run around and play with the Child from the doorway.

“Yeah, well...” You had caught the Mandalorian facing your direction, not sure if he was physically looking. It was hard to tell with that bucket of a helmet on his head. “I didn't think I'd be running into a Mandalorian and an ex-shock trooper when I went to work this morning.”

“What's up with you and tin-can?” Cara asked. She had picked up on the tension between you and the Mandalorian while the three of you were at the cantina, and you knew this conversation would be inevitable. “You two obviously know each other but you're acting like strangers.”

You glanced over at the Mandalorian again, who had found himself occupied with Omera for the time being. Your gaze then went to the child and you smiled softly before Cara interrupted again.

“Did you two make the little one?” Your eyes went wide at the accusation and you quickly shook your head.

“No! Oh Maker, no.” You started. “It's, uh.. It's complicated. There was almost something but I guess we weren't on the same page because one day he was gone, out of the blue. This is the first time I've seen him since.”

“I'm guessing that's what brought you to Sorgan.” Cara replied. “Unless you've always lived here?”

“No, you're right.” You started. The Child was waddling over to you on his tiny legs, eyes as wide as ever as he tugged at your pant leg. “It was better than wallowing on my home planet over someone I'd never see again. Or so I thought.”

“You still love him.” Cara stated. Before you could interject, you sensed Mando's presence nearby and forced yourself to relax as he made his way into the small hut. The Child was just as elated to see him but kept clinging to you as Cara let a shit-eating grin cross her face

“You didn't tell us about the Klatoonians.” Mando spoke.

“We just had that conversation.” Cara responded. There was a pause as Mando only looked at Cara, which she took as the cue to exit.

You weren't nervous about being alone with the Mandalorian, but there was something about being alone with him five, almost six cycles, after what could be technically considered a 'break-up' that made your stomach turn. Who was gonna say what? Did he even still care? Was all of this completely pointless?

“I need to know if you can shoot.”

 _Absolutely fucking pointless_.

“Not really but I _can_ hold my own in a cantina fight.” You really got a good look at him for the first time in what seemed like ages. His presence was still intimidating, yet you always felt at peace near him. Nothing could ever happen to you while you were in the same room as him. However, you knew Mando and you knew the tough exterior he had was just that – an exterior.

In the short time the two of you spent together you got to know the man behind the armor. Granted, he was still slightly closed off but he was comfortable with you and you felt it. You were just as comfortable with him – something you never thought would happen after losing your dad. It was a touchy subject for you much like the bounty hunter's life before swearing the creed.

Mando had a habit of visiting you after jobs. Sometimes overnight, sometimes for days at a time. The Razor Crest didn't feel enough like home than your place. He was a kind man with a kind heart and you made a promise to yourself to keep him safe as much as you could. After one particular job Mando hadn't shown up which you initially brushed off – he was a busy man considering his line of work.

One day it was just _**gone**_.

“Cara can teach you how to fight. I'll teach you how to shoot.” Mando said.

“What about the little one?” You picked up on his concern as his big eyes flickered between the two of you. You gave his tiny hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

“We'll hide him and the rest of the kids in the village out of the line of fire. They'll be safe.” You nodded in response as the little one snuggled closer to you and the bounty hunter made his exit, resulting in a heavy sigh from you.

The Child stood on his own and attempted to balance himself on your legs as he reached for your face, almost as if he was trying to get you to smile. You chuckled at him as he stumbled slightly and you re-adjusted him on your lap so he wouldn't fall. He began to reach for something on the floor and before you could reach for it to help him out, it was already hovering in the air towards him.

That explains why the he took a liking to you.

You couldn't help but smile at his noise of excitement as you repeated his movements. Your focus shifted to one of your nearby trinkets before you floated it over to the two of you, something the Child watched in awe before you handed it to the tot in your lap. Immediately, he was enamored with the newer and shinier thing in his hands.

“Looks like we're more alike than we thought.” You spoke quietly, gently petting the child's head in contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s 12:50am at the time of me uploading this

“You were really good out there.” Mando piped up. You hadn't noticed the bounty hunter approach your tent at first, and normally you would which threw you off. Shrugging, you continued straightening up around the hut.

“I told you about those cantina fights.” You half-joked. With the help of Mando and Cara, the entire village were able to take out the Klatoonian raiders and the AT-ST. Your job was to guard the hut full of children along with the Child, and it would've been way easier had you just acted on... instinct ...the night would've gone by much smoother.

The Force was unknown if not forbidden, and no one had ever heard of the Jedi. You'd heard bits and pieces from your childhood and rumors of your family being involved, but you were too young to remember anything before you had been taken away. Once you left your home planet, memories of your family had gone to the same place you stored your feelings for Mando.

Repressed.

Much like everything you wanted to throw at him. All the hurt and sadness and tears that threatened to spill over everytime he was in your presence.

“The Child likes you as well.” His modulated voice interrupted your thoughts. “He's been glued to you since the cantina.”

“I know.”

You could hear in his voice that he didn't want to leave you again. You didn't want him to leave either.

“I could use you.” Mando panicked at his choice of words. “Not like that, I mean... The kid could use a friend and I could use a second set of hands around the ship.”

“Mando...”

“Only if you want to.”

A pause.

In a short amount of time you began to care for the Child as if he was your own, and he had made it known the two of you had some sort of connection. If anything you'd take the opportunity to watch over the kid but you weren't sure how much longer you'd be able to repress your feelings for the bounty hunter.

But your gut told you to take the job.  _ Stupid intuition _ .

“I'll do it. For the kid.” You spoke. The mask prevented you from seeing Mando's face light up completely but he kept himself composed long enough for it to barely be noticeable. Instead, he nodded and exited as to give you privacy.

It didn't take long for you to gather your belongings and pack them into the Razor Crest. You were sad to find out Cara wouldn't be joining you but something told you that you'd see her again. Mando had set up you and the child in his sleeping quarters which you tried to argue, but he continually insisted he was fine sleeping in the cockpit, even foregoing sleep if need be.

Your time on the ship soon became what you had expected it to be from the start; Mando only spoke to you when necessary and almost all your attention went to making sure the Child didn't get into trouble or end up injured, or both. It was peaceful, as neither of you wanted to have that inevitable, long-overdue conversation.

For the most part, your time on the Crest was uneventful. At least until you were awoken from the middle of your nap by being flung out of the cot.

Mando was trying to evade a guild member that was either after him or the child; frankly, he didn’t care. The ship was taking all types of twists and turns that you’d probably vomit the minute you stood up.

One loud boom and the ship was still, unlike your stomach and brain. A few moments later you heard the cockpit hatch open, followed by heavy footsteps.

“You have an interesting way of waking people up.” You spoke as you steadied yourself. The Mandalorian practically rushed over to help you stand up without falling over or passing out. That did nothing to stop your cheeks from going flush. 

“It’s my fault. Someone from the Guild tracked me and started shooting.” There was an apologetic tone to his voice that calmed you in the moment.

“It wouldn’t hurt to invest in some seatbelts.” You joked, moving to sit on the cot. “Is the Child okay?”

“He’s fine. Occupied.” 

A pause. 

“How did you end up finding him?” You looked up at the bounty hunter.

Another pause.

“There was a large bounty on his head. I had turned him in but I went back for him. He was a foundling. It didn’t feel right leaving him.”

This wasn’t the Mandalorian you remembered. He had a different air to him this time around and while you couldn’t pinpoint it on Sorgan, you were definitely able to understand now.

“What are you gonna do with him?”

“I don’t know yet.”

As a result of the shootout the ship needed to be repaired, which is how the three of you found yourselves on a repair dock in Tatooine. Mando was strict about not having droids work on the ship, which frustrated the mechanic.

“It’s gonna cost extra since it’s just me.” The tiny woman said.

“I’ll find work.” Mando responded.

“You better be good for it.” She warned.

Your role? Watch over the kid. You sighed to yourself as Mando left the dock.

“You know your husband is a real piece of work.” The woman piped up. Your heart skipped in a panic as you shook your head, almost stammering.

“He’s not my- We’re just partners. I watch the kid.” You gestured to the green figure playing at your feet. 

“Is that his son?”

“He was a foundling.”

“Well, it looks like he’s in good hands then.” The mechanic said, disappearing into the ship. The droids were nearby caught up in a game of cards and the bounty hunter had returned after a short time, this time with someone else. He left a bitter taste in your mouth and made your stomach turn, and you’ve known him all of thirty seconds. 

‘ _ Don’t do it _ .’ 

That voice in your head. It was familiar and made you unclench the fist you didn’t realize you had made. 

‘ _ Don’t do it _ . _Not now. You’ll know the right time_.’

You brushed off the voice in your head as Mando approached you, making the anger boiling in your core fizzle out into nothing.

“I’ll be back. Don’t know when.” You nodded in response, not taking your eyes off the other guy. There was something off about him. Nothing felt right about any of this, but you knew it wasn’t your place to speak up. It’s not like you and Mando wereactually together, or anything.

“Name’s Toro.” The man piped up, re-triggering your anger from earlier, holding his hand out. “Toro Calican.”

“Sure.” You reluctantly shook his hand, fighting disgust. The two men walked off and you suddenly had the urge to run through the fresher.

Hours passed and you hadn’t heard anything from Mando. Peli had finished working on the crest hours ago, and you were starting to get worried. The Child had clung to your leg as he sensed your nervousness, attempting to calm your nerves. 

* * *

Peli had been sleep in her office as you paced back and forth in front of the ship. You felt an approaching presence nearby that was unfamiliar, immediately urging the Child to go hide out of instinct. As soon as he was out of sight you heard a bang and feared the worst when you didn’t see or hear the mechanic or Mando.

Your suspicions from earlier were confirmed as you felt a blaster poke your back, not having to turn around to know it was Toro.

“I knew you were a little prick.” You mumbled quietly, causing him to press the blaster further in your back. 

“Figured I can turn you, Mando, and that little green thing in for a big reward. I’ll be a legend at the Guild.”

“You sure about that, kid?” Mando’s modulated voice was a blessing in the moment, but a short lived one as Toro now had you in a chokehold with his blaster at your side.

“Let her go.” Mando spoke in a firm voice.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna kill your little girlfriend.” Toro said with a smirk.

“That’s not what I’m concerned about.”

Toro’s face scrunched up in confusion until your heel collided with his hip and your elbow with his stomach. You broke free as he doubled over, taking the opportunity to pin him and hold his blaster to his head.

“One word and I pull the trigger.” You spoke sternly.

“But-“

The click of a blaster and suddenly there was a lifeless body under you.

Mando was stunned into place after watching the scene unfold. He’d seen you take on Klatoonians on Sorgan and now taking out some rookie bounty hunter in the blink of an eye? For a split second he considered another line of work before Peli emerged from the other room.

“Is the coast clear? Is the child safe?” She asked in a panic.

“Yes and yes.” You reassured her. The Mandalorian walked over and dropped a sack of credits into the mechanic’s hands, nodding before heading straight to the cockpit. You waved to the tiny woman before following Mando on the ship and heading straight to the bunk where the Child was already fast asleep.

‘ _ I’m with you _ .’

That voice was back. Why the hell was it so familiar?

‘ _ You’re not alone _ .’

You froze as the realization dawned on you.

There’s no way it could be him. From what you could remember, he was dead.

‘ _ We’re with you _ .’

“Dad.” You confirmed quietly to yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really just a filler to make up for skipping episode 6’s events but timeline wise we’re at episode 7 
> 
> also thank you to everyone who’s left comments and kudos and bookmarked this you guys make my heart so full 💚

When you woke up again you were back home. Not the home you made for yourself on Sorgan, but the home that you'd erased from your memory after your recent past. You were confused as you had just spent Maker knows how long on the Razor Crest, but deep down you expected this.

There was something familiar about this night but you didn't want to admit it to yourself.

This was the night that Mando had left you.

You moved to sit up but confusion washed over you as you found yourself stuck. It felt as if your body was paralyzed and your breathing began to quicken, relief washing over you as Mando emerged from the fresher in full armor. You tried to call out for him but you couldn't find your voice, instead watching as the bounty hunter began to walk off and out of your life for good. Tears began to prick your eyes but another figure soon emerged, a strange sense of familiarity washing over you.

The silhouette was hard to make out in the darkness but fear crept up your spine as it made it's way over to you. A hand reached out to touch you and as much as you wanted to scoot back out of fear, you couldn't. You were stuck.

The hand made contact with your forehead and suddenly everything was white.

Your eyes shot open and you were back on the Razor Crest.

Another nightmare.

You sighed to yourself as you sat up, holding your head in your hands. The nightmares had been plaguing you since that night on Tatooine. After a few deep breaths you collected yourself enough to stand, only to be surprised by The Mandalorian's presence in the doorway.

“You okay?” He asked.

You said 'yes' despite the obvious dark circles under your eyes, unbrushed hair, and living in the same clothes for almost two weeks now. 

This feeling had hit you out of the blue and you couldn’t explain it, yet you constantly forced yourself to repress the feelings you had. It’s something you’d learned over the course of navigating life on your own. You got used to being alone, but now being on the ship with two extra bodies had become overwhelming. Mando cared about you, but he wasn’t one for dealing with feelings. At least, that’s how you saw it.

What you didn’t know was that Mando worried about you day and night. You never left his mind even long after he left, and it took everything in him to not break down and apologize once he saw you on Sorgan, still as beautiful as ever. The same worry that influenced one of his biggest regrets, something that was rare in his life. Him inviting you to take care of The Child felt like his second chance at mending things but he never thought he would make it this far, nor did he know how to approach the situation.

He wouldn’t admit how scared he initially was when Toro held you hostage. The one chance he got to mend things and he was so close to losing you again in a split second, instant relief when you killed the rookie yourself. He’d noticed you’d been... off since that night. He noticed the lack of sleep and heard your screams from the nightmares, most of the time it was his name. He always went out of his way to check on you, not hesitating to put the Crest in autopilot. This had been the first time he’d checked on you and found you still awake afterwards.

“We’re going back to Sorgan.” Mando said firmly. You nodded and let out a yawn as you bent over to pick up The Child who was whimpering at your feet. Looks like Mando wasn’t the only one concerned with you.

“I... Are you okay with that?” Mando asked you.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve done a lot for us and it seems like it’s taken a toll on you. If being on the ship has been too much I can take you home.”

How do you explain to your ex who’s technically not your ex that the short time you’ve spent on the Razor Crest has felt like home way more than Sorgan or your home planet has ever felt?

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” The Child made a concerned noise at your comment and you gave him a small smile of reassurance. “Why are we going back?”

“Need an extra set of hands. The Guild needs my help and I need people I can trust.”

Cara.

* * *

“You look rough.” Cara said as she entered the Crest. You chuckled slightly and shook your head at her.

“Haven’t been able to sleep.” You responded.

“Told you the little one was trouble.” She teased. “You should really get some sleep though. You’re like the living dead with those bags in your eyes.”

Taking her advice you disappeared into the bunker only to find yourself laying wide awake on the cot. You couldn’t get to sleep as much as you tried, which only stressed you out more.

“Have you finally admitted your undying love for her yet, tin can?” You could hear Cara’s voice from the hangar, trying your best to tune out the conversation to avoid further disappointment. 

“No time for that conversation.” You heard Mando respond. Exactly what you expected.

“But you didn’t deny it.” 

Right as you were fully tuned out and drifting into sleep you found yourself on the floor again, rolling around and unable to get balanced on your feet. In a split second the ship was back to normal and you were even more cranky at this point. Of course, you repressed that as Mando and Cara came to check on you.

“Are you sure you know how to fly Mando?” You asked, rubbing your hand.

“The Child snuck up and tried to fly the damn ship.” Cara said, Child in arms.

“Are you hurt?” Mando asked, eyes scanning for any bruises. 

“Just a headache and a lack of sleep.” You responded, squeezing your eyes shut as you pinched the bridge of your nose. You had vague memories of your father and what he looked like, but you swore you were seeing hallucinations of him behind Mando and Cara. 

The same hooded hallucination from your nightmare.

‘ _ Don’t go to Nevarro _ .’

You really needed some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be honest i did not feel like rewatching episode 7 or 8 for dialogue purposes these last few chapters so i’m honestly just winging it but you get the gist of the timeline/plot by now
> 
> the only hint i’m giving for the next chapter is that it connects to the clone wars :-)

When you woke up again you were on an unfamiliar planet. The Child had snuggled his way into your side during your sleep and the sight of him bundled in his tiny coat, huge eyes closed as he lightly snored brought a smile to your face. Luckily, you were able to pick him up without disturbing your sleep as you caught up with Mando and Cara in the hangar.

“Where are we?” You half-spoke, half-yawned.

“No idea. Tin can said something about visiting an old friend.” Cara responded. As if on cue, the bounty hunter descended from the cockpit. 

“Let’s go.” His modulated voice brought you out of your sleepy trance and the three of you, The Child in his pod, walked through the desert for what seemed like hours until you reached a small campsite, walking in on an Ugnaught hard at work. 

“You’re back.” He spoke without looking up from his station.

“I need someone to watch the kid.”

From what you could remember in your half asleep state, you remembered Cara and Mando having a conversation about the Guild and someone named Greef Karga. As usual you didn’t ask any questions, but even thinking back to the conversation made your stomach flip flop like it did on Tatooine. You didn’t know much about how Mando ended up in the situation he was in after the conversation you two had a while back; you’d only been asked to watch after the child, not involve yourself in whatever Mando had got caught up in.

Yet, you were afraid you were already caught up in it by association.

“I’m not a babysitter.” The Ugnaught spoke up. “It looks like you have two sets of hands already.”

Something about his comment had rubbed you the wrong way. You brushed it off as the three of you were invited to his camp.

“I need you to keep the kid safe.” Mando started. “I don’t know what’s going on in Nevarro but I don’t trust it.”

“I’m not a babysitter.” The Ugnaught repeated. “I also have a name. Kuiil.”

Before you could get a chance to blink Mando and Cara had popped up, blasters drawn. Fear crept up until a droid holding a tray had stepped in, your eyebrows raised in confusion. You looked between the two of them, then back at the droid.

“It’s just a droid.” You commented.

“That thing was programmed to kill the kid.” Mando spoke.

“I reprogrammed him to be a nurse droid.” Kuiil spoke. “It will watch over the child.”

“I don’t want him anywhere near The Child.” Mando spoke before walking out. Almost instinctively, you got up and followed the bounty hunter. You’d never seen or sensed him to this worried before.

“Mando.” You spoke in a soft tone. He didn’t respond.

As you reached out to touch his arm he was quick to grab yours, loosening his grip and relaxing when he realized it was you.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“I get it. You don’t want anything to happen to the kid.” You responded. “I don’t want anything to happen to him either, but you can’t control situations like this.” 

Mando was silent but you could feel him start to calm down from your reassurance.

“I don’t exactly know what you got yourself into and it’s not my place to ask, but I’ll do what I can to help him stay safe. To help both of you stay safe.” 

If Mando didn’t know it then, he definitely knew it now.

He loved you and you loved him.

* * *

Landing on Nevarro didn’t sit right with you one bit. Neither did using the child as bait, even if it was false bait. Nothing about this sat right with you but you went along with it for the sake of helping Mando, much like he went along with things for the sake of the job. 

Mando offered you a blaster for protection and in your mind you knew you could go without it, had you actually developed your force sensitivity. All you knew was you were able to make things move and tune into people’s emotions. You wondered how differently things would go had you actually had a teacher.

‘ _ Leave now _ .’

The voice was back.

“I don’t have time for this.” You said quietly out loud to no one, shaking the voice from your thoughts.

‘ _ You’re all in danger _ .’

You tried to block the voice from your mind but it was persistent. No contact from your dad in Maker knows how long and suddenly he’s living rent free in your thoughts.

‘ _ Don’t let them know who you really are _ .’

You swallowed the memory down before it had a chance to resurface as you approached who you assumed to be Greef Karga, who was accompanied by two of his own men.

“I see you brought security protocol too.” He spoke. No one responded. “Did you bring the asset?”

Mando sent The Child’s pod towards Greef, hand subtly reaching for his blaster. 

“So this is what was causing all the fuss?”

* * *

Nightfall came and everyone decided to set up camp halfway to the main part of town. You couldn’t even eat due to your stomach still flip flopping, already sensing Mando’s concern from afar.

“If you don’t tell her you love her by the end of all this I’ll turn you in and take the bounty for myself.” Cara told Mando.

“Now’s not the right time.” He responded.

“Considering our current circumstances there’s never gonna be a ‘right’ time. Stop being stupid.” 

Mando was silent.

“She’s just as into you as you are her. What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“You would’ve left her on Sorgan if you were that concerned with her safety.” Cara pointed out.

Silence.

You were too caught up in your own world to tune into the conversation. Everything about your life before Mando that you had spent so long repressing had come to the surface. Thankfully, the campfire wasn’t too bright and no one could see the tear that rolled down your cheek. Before you could form a coherent thought there was a loud woosh, followed by the sound of blasters.

Strange flying creatures had begun to attack the camp and before you knew it Mando was in front of you protectively, guarding you from any form of attack. It was short-lived as your arm was slashed, causing you to cry out and tumble over. Greef had gotten the worst of it, doubled over in front of the fire as everyone scrambled for med packs. The Child had escaped from his pod and walked over to the older man, placing a hand hear his injury as relief washed over him.

You did the same to your own injury, much to the surprise of everyone else. Oblivious to the eyes on both you and The Child, a mix of embarrassment and fear washed over.

They had to find out sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i was too lazy to revisit the show for dialogue purposes but you know what i ended up having to do? revisit the show for dialogue purposes
> 
> this chapter is connected to the clone wars while simultaneously being a mini rise of skywalker rewrite i don't know where my brain was going with this sentiment but stick with me (no major spoilers but i hope it all makes sense to y'all)
> 
> also thank u guys so much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks i've been having a period of impostor syndrome/slight posting anxiety but it truly does mean a lot bc i can be hard on myself and it's just that reminder i'm doing ok y'know i appreciate all of you :)

Clusterfuck was putting things lightly.

In this moment you were cursing yourself for ignoring your intuition and the voice in your head, and cursing yourself for not having the balls to speak up the minute you knew something was wrong.

Greef had betrayed his men to reveal the initial plan for dragging Mando into the mess on Nevarro, which was to blindside him and take The Child. He didn’t count on having an ex-shock trooper or a force sensitive stranger in the mix, which complicated things even more. That’s how you and Mando became bait for whoever this client person was and as much as you knew this plan wouldn’t work, you’d do anything to keep The Child safe. Even if you had to be guilty by association.

Kuiil had The Child in his possession and made a beeline back to the Razor Crest. Part of you knew it would be the last time you saw the Ugnaught, and you were right.

That’s how the four of you ended up ambushed and trapped in this cantina.

The plan was to provide a fake handoff and kill the client but your plan was foiled by the man you assumed to be the center of all of this, Moff Gideon.

‘ _I tried to warn you_.’

‘ _Great timing dad_.’ You responded sarcastically in your head. Peeking out of the main window from your hiding spot you saw a swarm of stormtroopers, a small group of them beginning to set up a weapon.

“Should we be concerned about that huge blaster that looks like it’s about to fry us?” You asked, everyone else peeking from their spots.

“They’re setting up an E-Web.” Cara spoke.

“Which means?” You asked.

“We’re screwed.”

You were pretty sure you would throw up on the spot with how quickly your stomach was turning at this point.

Mando scanned the area for an escape route, mentioning something about a Mandalorian covert. He and Cara were quick to try and remove the grating as you moved to hide behind Greef as discreetly as you could.

“Your astute panic suggests that you understand your situation.” An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Moff Gideon.

“I would prefer to avoid any further violence and encourage a moment of consideration.” He continued.

Your stomach was in knots.

‘ _He knows everything_.’

“Members of my escort have completed assembly of an E-Web heavy repeating blaster. If you are unfamiliar with this weapon, I am sure that Republican Shock Trooper Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan will advise you that she has witnessed many of her ranks vaporize mid-decent facing the predecessor of this particular model.”

You could feel Cara’s rage pooling as she took a step forward, her dirty look burning a hole through the Moff.

This was not good.

“Or perhaps the decommissioned Mandalorian hunter, Din Djarin, has heard the songs of the Seige of Mandalore, when gunships outfitted with similar ordnance laid waste to fields of Mandalorian recruits in The Night of a Thousand tears.”

_This was not good_.

“I’m also aware that the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine of Mandalore and one of the last remaining Jedi to escape Order 66 has accompanied you on your journey, Din Djarin, has she not?”

Guilt and embarrassment had washed over you in such a split second. So much for keeping everything a secret. You chose to distract yourself with ideas on how everyone was getting out of here alive.

“I advise disgraced Magistrate Greef Karga to search the wisdom of his years and urge you to lay down your arms and come outside. The structure you are trapped in will be razed in short order, and your storied lives will come to an unceremonious end.”

Well, _shit_.

“How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?” You asked.

“We fight.” Cara said.

How reassuring.

The Child's laugh started ringing in your ears almost out of nowhere, followed by the sound of blaster shots and Stormtrooper screams. As if in unison the group of you looked out the window; Moff Gideon was nowhere to be seen and Kuiil's nurse droid, IG-11, was blasting his way through the sea of troopers.

You had no business being in this fight. You had no idea how to even use the Force, but you knew a swarm of Stormtroopers was vastly different than some pain in the ass rookie bounty hunter. You had opted to hide out in the cantina, finding some way to get the grate open for everyone to escape. IG-11 had stepped in for you, moving The Child out of harm's way as one of his lasers began to cut through the thick metal.

' _Use the force_.'

Now was definitely not the time. You ignored your father's voice, continuing to saw unsuccessfully at the grate.

' _Use the force_. _Help your friends_.'

“I don't know how, okay? I don't know how to use the stupid force and I'll get us all killed if I even try to.”

' _Trust your gut_. _You have the power of all the Jedi masters with you_.'

The words had sent a strange sense of reassurance over you and you froze in place, soon feeling a sensation pool in the pit of your stomach. Rising from where you stood you walked over to face the open window, taking sight of the fight before you. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you sat with yourself a moment, feeling a tingling of energy surge down your arms and out through your hands.

The blasting stopped and you opened your eyes, blinking a few times as you took in the sight before you.

Mando, Cara, and Greef were looking in the direction of the cantina as you saw a majority of Stormtroopers down and out. You had no idea what you did, but it worked.

Then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we have reached the end of mando/reader for now but the next chapter is gonna be an epilogue and i wrote this chapter in one sitting at work
> 
> thank you to everyone who's found this fic and continued to leave kudos i appreciate y'all so much

When you came to, everything was blurry.

Your eyes adjusted to your surroundings and you suddenly remembered how you ended up in your situation, panic rising through your body as you scanned the room for The Child. You made eye contact with the little one and it brought you a sense of relief that ended up being short-lived once you noticed The Mandalorian's lifeless body next to you.

“Oh thank god, I couldn't lose the both of you.” Cara spoke as she noticed you stirring. Everything you were feeling, both physical and emotional, went out the window once you scrambled over to the bounty hunter.

“What happened to him?” You asked, the tremble in your voice noticeable.

“I don't know, but he's not dead. There was a blast and before I knew it I saw him go flying.”

You saw the blood on Cara's hands and you wanted to throw up right then and there.

“Can't you do the magic healing thing to save him?” Cara snapped at you.

“You watched me pass out after I took out those stormtroopers! I don't know if I can.” You snapped back, tears brimming your eyes. You took Mando's – Din's – gloved hands in yours and felt him squeeze your hand weakly. It almost sent the river of tears flowing until IG-11 stepped in, manuvering down to Din's level.

“I believe I can be of service.” The droid spoke. Before anyone could interject, Din had his blaster pointed at the droid.

“What the hell are you doing?” You asked – practically yelled at him. “He's trying to save you.”

A loud bang gathered everyone's attention and you watched in horror, fear in the pit of your stomach as he stepped closer to the group and aimed some sort of blaster at the two of you. If this was how it ended for everyone, including yourself, you wouldn't be able to rest peacefully.

You and Cara shielded Mando as you braced yourselves to be burned alive, pausing after a few moments to look at each other in confusion, then back in the direction of the Stormtrooper. All of you – Mando included – watched as The Child had redirected the flames and set the enemy ablaze, doubling over from weakness as the trooper was burnt to a crisp.

“I guess you two have that in common.” Cara commented.

You ignored her comment in favor of checking in on Mando, who was bleeding profusely from his helmet.

As long as you've known the bounty hunter you had never seen his face. Hell, today was the first time you had heard his actual name – not even thinking he had one, initially. One of the first conversations you remembered having with him was about the creed and you chose to respect it. When he would visit you made sure to be in another area of your home when he needed to eat or use the fresher, even going as far to be the little spoon at night. He was long gone in the mornings when you woke up but you understood why. He deserved that level of privacy, even if it was all he had before he rescued The Child and found his way back to you.

You had tuned out of his conversation with Cara but watching as he stopped her from taking off his helmet, you knew.

“You get them both to safety. Get to the covert and tell them Din Djarin sent you.” His voice was hoarse and it brought tears to your eyes again, watching as he continued. You wanted to be sad for him but you couldn't, something told you not to. That didn't stop the overflow of tears that were now running down your cheeks, and Mando holding your hand didn't make things any better. A sick part of you wished the Stormtrooper had just set you all on fire so you could be sure that you wouldn't lose your Mandalorian again.

IG-11 had somewhat pleaded with Mando, eventually convincing him to help him fix his wound. You and Cara both threatened the droid to bring him back alive as Cara, you with The Child in your arms, and Greef had escaped through the vents to safety. _As long as The Child was safe_ , you remembered as you wiped away another stray tear.

“He'll be fine.” Cara reassured you. “I know for a fact if he was gonna die, he wouldn't go out that way. Probably wouldn't even allow it to happen.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

You were trying to avoid the possiblity even crossing your mind.

“He also wouldn't let himself die unless he knew you and the little one were safe, even if he's gotta see it with his own eyes. Probably the worst timing for this, but I'm convinced he loves you in some way.”

Cara was confirming what you already knew and while it brought you some reassurance, there was still worry for the bounty hunter in the pit of your stomach. The Child had picked up on your feelings and facial expressions and looked up at you, concern filling his huge eyes. All you could do was stroke his ear reassuringly.

You, Cara, and Greef heard distant footsteps behind you, the two of them armed and aimed at the culprit. In the distance you thought it was another Stormtrooper but you recognized the familiarity that washed over you.

It was Din.

You were frozen in place as much as you wanted to run to him but as he got closer, Cara took The Child from you as you helped Din stand up.

“I gave him a bacta spray. He should resume normality in a few moments.” The Droid explained. There was no time for you to thank the droid so you prayed to Maker, the Jedi even, for bringing him back to you.

As the group of you decended farther into the tunnels you stopped as you came across a pile of discarded Mandalorian helmets. Dread washed over you and you feared the worst as you looked at Mando, who was back to normal and fully standing without your help, as he observed the pile.

“Did you do this?” Din asked to no one, before you all realized the question was directed at Greef.

“I had no idea about any of this!” He snapped back. Before the two of them could really get into it, another voice popped in.

“We revealed ourselves.” A modulated voice spoke. You could tell she was a Mandalorian, but she didn't seem like the same Mandalorian as Din. “We knew what would happen if we left the covert.”

A pause as you watched her place the armor and helmets into a floating crate, a mix of intimidation and security suddenly washing over you.

“The imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted.”

“Did any survive?” Mando asked.

“I hope so. Some may have escaped off world.”

The group of you followed the other Mandalorian into a bigger room, your eyes going wide in surprise. You had no idea this existed, almost like a second world hidden underground. The second Mandalorian had begun melting down the remaining armor.

“Show me the one who's safety deemed such destruction.” She spoke. You hesitated slightly before stepping forward, making The Child known to the mysterious woman.

“Are you it's mother?” She asked you. You looked down at The Child as he looked up at you.

“No. Well, not exactly. We don't know where his family is, or if he even has one.” You responded. She looked at Mando.

“This is the one that you hunted, then saved?”

“Yes. The one that saved me as well. From the mudhorn.”

“It looks helpless.” She commented. The Child hid his face as you stroked his ear, easing his nerves as he cooed in response.

“He's injured, but he's not helpless.” You spoke. Both Mandalorians looked at you before the room went quiet. “He's force sensitive, just like me.”

“I know of such things.” The woman spoke. “The songs of eons past tell the battles between Mandalore The Great and an order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such powers.”

A pause.

“What is it, if it is not an enemy?” Mando asked the woman.

“It is a foundling.” She began, walking over to a storage cabinet as Cara and Greef looked on. “By Creed, it is in your care.”

“You wish me to train this thing?” Mando asked.

“By the looks of things, you already have a trainer.” The woman nodded in your direction. “You must reunite it with it's own kind. That, you must determine yourself.”

“You expect me to search the galaxy for the home of this creature and deliver it to a race of enemy sorcerers?”

“This is the way.”

You all watched in silence as the female Mandalorian worked, Cara getting antsier by the minute.

“We need an escape plan. These tunnels will be full of Imps in a matter of minutes if we don't get out of here soon.” She spoke.

“If you follow the descending tunnel it will lead you to the underground river. It flows downstream towards the lava flats.” The female mandalorian responded.

“I think we should go.” Greef piped in.

“No. We're staying.” Mando spoke, referring to the two of you and The Child. “I need to help her and we need to heal.”

“You must go.” The female Mandalorian refused. “A foundling is in your care. By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with it's own kind, you are both as it's parents.”

You and Mando exchanged looks before sending your gaze down to The Child, who had what could be considered an amused look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have reached the end of this story!! thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this journey i appreciate y'all sm <3 i kept things open ended bc with s2 coming out next month there are so many possibilities for a follow up or just more non-linear storytelling with these two (technically you reading this but)

After the events of Nevarro, you and Mando chose to go back to Sorgan and settle in at a clearing not too far from your village. Both of you were understandably exhausted after what felt like two whole cycles so it was nice to get some time to yourselves. It had still been slightly awkward after you two and The Child had settled in but the comfortability of being near each other never left. It was almost an unspoken understanding that things were okay, but the longer you both went choosing to avoid the topic, the more uneasy you felt.

Knowing Mando, you had to be the one to bring it up.

You watched from the entryway of the Razor Crest as Din played with The Child not too far away. Their relationship had grown during his time off and it both warmed your heart to see and it relieved you, especially now that he had more time since he wasn't running from The Guild anymore and you got more time to catch up on rest. You smiled at the sight before you noticed something gleaming from the corner of your eye, which you soon recognized as Din's helmet. Quickly you looked at the two and noticed that not only was he helmetless, he had discarded his armor.

It made your stomach turn in a good way, almost giving you butterflies as you took him in from a distance. As you walked closer you could make out more of his features and you were breathless and heart-eyed when you two made eye contact for the first time despite knowing each other for what felt like almost _ages_ now, which made any sense or initial anxiety fade away into clarity and security.

“Hi.” His lack of a helmet and unmodulated voice had you oblivious to the fact you had walked over to him and The Child, who had swiftly clung to your leg.

“Hi.” You breathed out. _Maker_ , he was handsome.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Din spoke after a short pause. “About everything.”

“Define ‘ _everything_ ’...” You somewhat questioned.

“Preferably before Sorgan. We never had a chance to discuss it.” He responded.

“I never thought you wanted to have that conversation.” You spoke.

“It’s not like we had much time to talk with everything going on.”

Fair point.

Din held his ungloved hand out to you and led you to a small clearing, The Child still clinging to your leg as you walked. The two of you sat on a log, watching the little one wander after a frog not too far away. Nerves washed over you again as your gaze suddenly moved to your shoes.

“I didn’t mean to leave you out of the blue like I did.” Din began. “It was right when I betrayed the Guild and took The Child. I couldn’t risk getting you killed so I thought it was safer to, as harsh as it sounds, leave the way I did.”

“I get it.” You finally looked up and made eye contact with him. “I was hurt, but I figured it had to do with your line of work. I worried about you for so long until it settled in that you weren’t coming back. I tried pretending that I didn’t care about you until I saw you in the cantina that day. All those feelings came rushing back.”

Din’s gaze shifted to The Child but your eyes still lingered as you took him in sans helmet.

“I felt the same the first time I saw you with little one.” He spoke again. “It was a warmth in the pit of my stomach I couldn’t explain but it was comforting. I felt obligated to keep both of you safe. Even now with no threats, I still feel it.”

“It’s love, isn’t it?” You asked.

Din nodded in response and you slid your hand into his, your head resting on his shoulder.

“I love you too.” You responded softly.

Din brought your hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin, letting his lips linger as he took in the contact. The Child had waddled back over with a tired look on his face, and you took it as a sign to head back to the Razor Crest for a nap.

Din watched with a smile on his face as you put the little one down for his nap, which made your cheeks flush once you took notice.

“Do you think we ever crossed paths on Mandalore when we were younger?” Din asked.

You paused.

“I want to believe so, but I don’t think it was possible.” You responded. “I rarely went outside when I was younger. Jedi’s weren’t allowed relationships, especially with a Duchess, so I had to be kept a secret so my parents wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“Do you have many memories of them?” He asked as he sat on the cot next to The Child’s pod. You shook your head.

“I didn’t have much time with my mother before she was murdered and I don’t have many memories of my father, but I hear him when I’m connected to the Force.” You responded as you sat next to him. “He helped me on Nevarro with the Stormtroopers and warned me about Toro while you were on that job.”

“Explains why you didn’t hesitate to kill him.”

You chuckled to yourself and nodded.

“I guess so.”

Another pause.

“I was scared I was gonna lose you again up until that point, especially since we had just found each other again.”

“You worry too much.” You teased, nudging him gently. “I think we’re bound for life after everything we went through.”

“I prefer it that way.” Din smiled at you.


End file.
